Baby Girl
by ThisPhoenix
Summary: A tale of Harry, Ginny and their many, many, many children. This is my first story on here, please be nice and R


"We've got to have a girl" Ginny Weasley said one day as she and her husband Harry Potter were eating lunch,

"What?" Harry asked sounding confused at this sudden outburst.

"I've got to get pregnant and have a baby girl," Ginny said as though it were obvious.

"Um why?" Harry enquired

"Because" Ginny said as she took he necklace off "I've got to pass this down the Weasley line,"

"What is it?"

"It is the Garret Locket, it was my Great, great, great something grandmothers. My mother said it was over 500 years old. I got it from my mother, who got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, who"

"I get the picture," Harry cut her off "So you're saying we've got to keep on having kids until we have a girl,"

"Yep, that's why I was born; my parents kept having kids until a girl –me- was born. They were going to have more kids but they couldn't afford it." Ginny said quickly

"Cool, I've always wanted lots of children," Harry said

** b Nine months later b **

"Push Ginny, push," the midwife cried

"What do think I'm trying to do," Ginny yelled in frustration

"Ok one more big push, on my count. One, two, three. Push Ginny." The midwife said

Ginny yelled as she pushed

And a new voice filled the air with its crying

"It better be a girl, because I'm not going through that again," Ginny said as Harry moved his blue fingers about.

"Tough luck darling, it's a boy," the midwife announced

"Oh well," Ginny smiled as she was handed her new born son

"What shall we call him honey," Harry asked her

"Don't you think he looks like a Zach," Ginny asked "I mean his hair is just so black, I think he looks like a Zach,"

"Yeah ok, let's call him Zach Christopher Potter,"

** b one year b **

"Push baby push," said the midwife not that calmly,

"If I hear you saying that freaking word one more time- Argh!" Ginny started to yell but she was cut off by another contraction.

"Ok baby this is it, one big push … now!" the midwife cried

And Ginny gave a huge push and the air was filled with the screams of a newborn baby.

"It's a beautiful little boy," The midwife said,

"What shall we call him Harry?" Ginny asked her husband whose fingers were a strange shade of purple,

Harry took his new born son in his hands, surveyed him and said "Isaac,"

"You can't call him Isaac, he'll get bullied terribly," Ginny said flatly

"You try then," Harry countered passing the baby back to his mother

"Alexander,"

"Alexis,"

"That's a girl's name, Alexel,"

"Alexel James potter."

** b one year later b **

"Ginny, you've got to push, if you don't that baby is not goner come out," Hermione Tried to say with out screaming

"I," Ginny started "I can't, to tired,"

"Ginny we're in the middle of the forest;" Ron shouted "there is no way we can move you. Now for God's sake get that baby out of you,"

"Come on honey you can do it," Harry soothed

"You're not the one with the baby stuck inside you," Ginny screamed

"Ginny the shoulders are caught, you've got to stop, I'm going to try and move it," Hermione did something that neither Harry nor Ron nor Ginny could see as they were currently holding Ginny's hand/giving birth.

"Ok push Ginny, one big push," Hermione said soothingly

And the screams of a newborn baby filled the air.

"It's a boy," Hermione sighed

"What are you going to call him?" Ron asked while passing the baby to Ginny.

"Jack. He looks like a Jack." Ginny murmured

"Our son is called jack," Hermione said "and anyway you've already got a Zach, it just wouldn't work."

"Perry," Harry said

"Perry potter," Ginny asked laughing "no way, Magic,"

"That's just mean Ginny," Ron snorted "Mario,"

Every one laughed

"Marius," Hermione suggested

"Marvin,"

"Marco"

"Martin,"

"I like that," Ginny said "Martin Neville Potter."

** b Eighteen months later b **

"Ron, Hermione." Ginny said to get Ron and Hermione's attention "I'm pregnant. Again."

"Again, oh wow that's brilliant Ginny," Hermione squealed

"You're going to run out of names soon," Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Not if it's girl. Forth time lucky right," Ginny smiled

** b nine months later b **

"Push Ginny you've got to push, it's not going to come out on its own," the midwife said

"Don't you think I no that," Ginny shrieked as she pushed very hard

"Ok, ok, one more push on my count three, two, one push!" cried the midwife,

And the air was filled with the screams of a new born baby.

"Keep on pushing, you're having twins,"

"What?" Ginny and Harry both shouted

"Just push,"

So Ginny pushed and soon enough the air was filled with the screams of two red haired baby boys,

"They look like Fred and George don't they," Ginny said so her husband who was holding the first baby.

"Yeah what shall we call them?"

"What about Michael George, for the one I'm holding," Ginny said

"And Leonardo Fred, for this one," Harry said

"Leonardo Fred and Michael George Potter,"

** b One year later b **

"Harry," Ginny said as she walked into her bedroom after putting the children to bed,

"Yes darling," Harry replied not looking up from his book,

"I'm pregnant again," Harry smiled "and it's twins," Harry's smiled dropped a bit.

** b Nine Months later b **

"Hermione get Ron and go to the hospital, Ginny is going into labour,"

** b half an hour later b **

"Ginny one big push and then you've got the first one out, ok push," Hermione (who was Ginny's midwife) said trying to comfort her.

"Argh!" Ginny yelled as she pushed out a baby.

"There we go, nice and quick," Hermione said, " look it's a girl,"

** b three hours later b **

"There you go, to beautiful girls." Hermione smiled as she passed the second baby to Ginny,

"What shall we call them?" Harry asked Ginny

"Riana Lily, for the one with red hair," Ginny suggested

"And Jenny Isabel for the one with dark hair," Harry volunteered

"Jenny Isabel and Riana Lily Potter,"

** b twenty years later b **

"Lewis," Riana Said to her husband

"Yes darling," Lewis Field replied

"we've got to have a girl,"

** b A/N. This story is dedicated to my late Grandad Neville. My Brothers Alexander and Christopher and my best friend Isabel and her guinea-pig Zach Attack. b **Now that you've read it please review it.


End file.
